1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, to a support device for supporting the neck region of an individual performing abdominal crunches.
2. Discussion
Comprehensive conditioning of the human body has traditionally required numerous exercise machines. Such machines include multi-station mini-gyms as well as uniquely configured units dedicated to isolated muscle groups. These machines are typically large, heavy, and expensive, and therefore are usually located in health clubs, gymnasiums or the like. As such, users of such machines must make the added effort of travelling to a remote location and even then perhaps waiting for the availability of certain machines.
Despite the number and sophistication of modern day exercise machines, the human abdomen remains one of the most difficult body parts to keep conditioned. Weak stomach muscles can cause a myriad of maladies, particularly including back problems. For decades, the traditional "sit-up" was deemed the best way to condition stomach muscles. However, experience has shown that sit-ups can prove counter-productive, not only by contributing to neck and back problems, but also by enlarging particular stomach muscles rather than flattening them.
More recently the "crunch" has become more accepted as an effective and less traumatic therapy for the human abdomen. However, even crunch type exercises, if not done correctly, or done to extremes, can lead to various injuries along the spinal column and more particularly in the segmented vertebrae located adjacent the cervical-thoracic junction of the spinal column. The cervical area is located in the neck of the body and includes seven cervical vertebrae which are smaller than those in any other region of the spine. The thoracic region is located below the cervical vertebrae and is connected thereto at its upper end. The thoracic region includes twelve dorsal vertebrae and is connected at its lower end to the lumbar vertebrae. As can be appreciated, the cervical-thoracic region is a very complicated and delicate structure that may be placed under considerable stress during many types of exercises, including strenuous crunch-type activities.
Until now, no simple solution has been suggested or devised to maintain the cervical-thoracic region in an optimum posture during exercise for preventing accidental injury. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to relieve the type of stress along the cervical-thoracic region that may occur while exercising.